Ice Magic
by HeartsandSpadesXX13
Summary: Set after the end of the books, Jessa is in trouble and Kari comes to rescue her from Gudrun once and for all! One shot, this is a story I've been thinking about writing for a while, I'm so glad its finally done!


Please Enjoy!

**Ice Magic**

Kari Ragnarrson smiled as he looked into the bowl of water in front of him. Jessa's face swam in the water's surface, smiling. She leaned back her head and laughed at something Jarl Wulfgar had said. Kari smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman reflected before him.

Her long hair flowed around her face as she moved forward on horseback. Her face lit up as she laughed, making her beauty even more pronounced.

That's when he saw it.

Behind Jessa was a dark shadow. Something was nearing her, threatening, haunting…

The water splashed up towards Kari. He backed up, and peered in the water.

He recognized the face staring at him.

It was Gudrun.

She smirked at him through the water.

Kari snarled as her face disappeared, making the water clear.

"Brochael!" he roared as he whipped out of the room as fast as he could.

"What's wrong lad?" the large man asked the young snow walker.

"It's Jessa, she's in trouble," Kari said as he practically ran through Tharinshall. "We are going to the Jarlshold now!"

"Wait! Kari!" Brochael called after the young man as he ran after Kari.

/

Kari rode as fast as he could. He was worried what his mother Gudrun could do. He snarled slightly, thinking of what his mother might have down to Jessa.

He remembered when he first met Jessa. Her eyes instantly caught him as she stared. He saw her unflinching loyalty the moment he set eyes on her.

To her, he was the reflection of his mother. Kari knew that, no matter what he did, people would always see Gudrun in him. Jessa did, he could tell, but unlike the others she accepted him in spite of that. Kari felt lucky to be counted among her friends.

He wished he could see her more. However, Kari always made sure to check on her in his mirror, or in any water he could find.

She was always happy. Jessa's smile made something inside of him warm up. He felt a floating sensation when she was around.

He asked Brochael what it was. The large man described it as love. Love was those butterflies he got around Jessa. Kari found that he didn't want them to disappear.

He urged his horse forward, hoping beyond hope to make it in time to save her. To save her beautiful smile, to save her tinkling laughs…..

Kari never felt so afraid in his life.

/

"Kari, welcome," Wulfgar said from his throne in the Jarlshold. He smirked lazily down at Kari, hand in hand with his wife, Signi. Signi smiled at the snow-walker, having taken a great liking to him after Kari helped save her soul from Gudrun.

Kari's face was set in stone, his white hair swirling about him. His eyes were hard shards of ice, making the merry hall a few degrees cooler.

"Where is Jessa?" he asked, wasting no time.

"Oh good! I see you have gotten my letter," Wulfgar said. "Jessa is resting. She is going to be married tomorrow."

"Married?" Kari said, his cold mask slipping considerably.

"Come sit," Wulfgar said.

Kari obliged and sat to the left of the Jarl at the head table. Skapti sat next to him, shaking his hand in greeting.

"I thought you knew," Wulfgar said as a thral served them a delicious smelling dinner. "Jessa is engaged to a prince from one of the southern kingdom. He came to visit, and asked me to set up a marriage between him and Jessa, to make an alliance between our countries."

"The question is, young sorcerer, why are you here?" Skapti asked.

"I saw that Gudrun is after Jessa," he said sharply.

Signi gasped as she gripped Wulfgar's hand tighter. Wulfgar glared at Kari, alert and serious. Skapti's eyes swept over Kari, assessing him.

"Is this true?" Wulfgar asked.

"Yes," Kari said his voice serious.

"Why would she want Jessa?" Skapti asked, as his fingers strummed his instrument.

Kari felt a shiver on his back.

He felt her here.

The fires went out in the Jarlshold. A cold chill filled the room, making the rest of the occupants look up.

Kari knew where she was.

He bolted out of the room, the others close behind him. He rushed through the rooms, his heart hammering in his chest. He prayed to every god imaginable that Jessa would be all right.

Kari threw open the door, and saw Gudrun standing there. She smirked at him, her eyes cold as she surveyed her son.

A gust of snow blew in through the window, wrapping itself around her. Kari watched as her body disappeared with the snow, leaving the room through the open window.

He stared at the woman sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Jessa!" Kari called as he ran to her side.

She was sitting up, her eyes looking ahead of her. Kari knew instantly that Jessa's was not actually seeing. She was simply sitting there with a blank face.

Kari knelt down beside her bed. His fingers traced the white snake that was tattooed on Jessa's neck. It was Gudrun's mark that much was for sure.

"Where is she?" came a voice.

Kari snatched his hand away, as if it had never been there. He looked at the large man, who definitely was not from their country. He had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a blue tunic, with a golden belt around his waist, a sword hanging from it. A small circle of gold with sapphires sat on his brow, marking him as a royal.

"Jessa!" the man said as he rushed to her bedside, pushing Kari aside. Kari's eyes narrowed as the man grabbed Jessa's hands, holding them in his own.

"Who are you?" the man snapped at him, finally noticing Kari standing right next to him.

"This is Kari Ragnarrson, a good friend of mine and Jessa's," Wulfgar said. "Kari, this is Prince Sagnaro. He is Jessa's fiancé."

The southerner, Sagnaro, glared at Kari. Kari just stared back, since he was use to the glares he got form most humans.

"I will go north and find Jessa's soul," Kari said, making everyone look at him. "However, if I return in one week, I expect a reward."

"Anything!" Wulfgar said. "You name it Kari, and it will be done. Land, money, anything."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked his voice soft.

"Yes," Wulfgar said.

"Then we will discuss my reward when I return," Kari said. "Brochael, please stay at the Jarlshold while I am away."

"Are you sure lad?" Brochael asked.

"Yes," Kari said. "I can travel faster alone."

"Then go," Wulfgar said. "And may Odin watch over you."

Kari smiled as he looked out of the window next to Jessa. His two crows were perched there, looking in on the excitement. One hopped down onto Jessa'a bed, and settled in her lap, folding its wings down. "My birds will stay, to guard Jessa in case Gudrun returns," Kari said.

Brochael clapped the young snow walker on his back. "Be careful boy," he said.

"I will," Kari said as he walked out. His eyes caught Sagnaro's as he left. The older man shot daggers at him. Kari found himself shooting a glare right back.

/

Jessa struggled against the thin gold chains holding her. She was in Gudrun's castle, chained next to the witch's throne. Next to Jessa, Gudrun sat on her throne, looking over her ice palace. Gudrun had not spared her a single look since she chained Jessa to the wall. Her eyes had been glued to the large doors to her palace ever since they got here.

"Please, let me go!" Jessa yelled as she struggled against the chains holding her. She panted, as her energy was slowly dwindling.

"Silence," Gudrun said. At her command, ice form the palace floor began to move up Jessa's leg. Jessa screamed as the ice began to climb up her leg, tapping her there.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" she screeched as the ice rose up past her knees, up to her hips. "NO! KARI! SAVE ME PLEASE!" she screeched as tears rolled down her eyes. The ice continued to spread up past her hips as Jessa struggled to move her arms.

The doors burst open. Jessa looked up and gasped as she saw Kari standing there. The snow swirled around him as he walked forward, his face stony as he looked up at his mother.

"Kari!" Jessa said in relief, a smile spreading itself on her face as she looked at her friend.

The moment his name left her lips, Kari's colorless eyes snapped onto hers. Jessa gulped as she saw his eyes. They were hard and cold, just like his mother's. Kari looked back at Gudrun on her throne, his hair whipping around him.

"Kari," Gudrun said softly. "My son…"

"You have gone too far," Kari said his voice dead and monotone, devoid of any emotions.

"So, you chose a mere girl over your own mother?" Gudrun said her voice full of malice. "You are weaker than I thought."

"Kari!" Jessa yelled as the ice continued to climb. It was up to her chest, and growing even faster. "Kar…!" she yelled as the ice incased her head, silencing her voice.

"Jessa!" Kari yelled his eyes wide as he moved towards her.

Gudrun stood, snapping her hand out towards Kari. Kari went flying, sliding on the floor as he skidded to a halt.

"You are my shadow, Kari," Gudrun said as she began to descent the stairs in front of her throne. "I know you love this girl, but give it up my son. She is only a human. She will not live the vast years that we live on this earth. She has nothing."

"I love her," Kari hissed as he stood straight. "And I am not going to give up on her. I will destroy you, Gudrun, if that is what it takes."

"How sweet," Gudrun mocked him.

Kari smirked as he shaped his hand out towards Gudrun. She shrieked as she went flying backwards, up into the wall behind her throne. She slid down the wall, collapsing onto the ground. Kari moved forward, each of his steps magnified in the hall.

"I am no longer your shadow," Kari said as he approached Gudrun. "I have been training, waiting for this day. I'm more powerful than you are mother," Kari said as Gudrun coughed, spitting up red blood.

"You are a true monster," Gudrun said with a smile. "You think Jessa will love you? You are a fool Kari."

Kari smirked. "My business is not your problem mother. Besides, you will not be in this world for long," he said.

Gudrun's eyes widened. "No…. you can't!" she yelled at Kari.

"Yes, I can," Kari said as he held out his hand to Gudrun. Slowly, a thin, wispy light flowed out of the snow walker and into Kari's outstretched hand. Gudrun's body began to grow thinner, her skin stretching over her bones. Her hands became like skeletons, her face shrunken and decrepit.

"You made a big mistake mother," Kari said softly as cracks appeared on Gudrun's face. "You underestimated me. Goodbye."

Gudrun shrieked as she exploded into fragments of ice. They flew everywhere, melting into the air as they hit the ground.

Kari sighed as he walked over to Jessa, where she was frozen in the ice. He placed his hand on the ice, and it began melting.

Jessa coughed as she collapsed, the chains on her arms disappearing. Kari gently lifted her up, holding her so she was facing him. "Is it true? What she said, Kari, is it true?" Jessa asked him, her voice desperate.

"Yes, it is," Kari said softly. "I love you Jessa."

"OH, Kari," Jessa said, her eyes tearing up. Jessa flung herself into his arms, her lips on his own.

Kari's arms instantly wrapped around her, holding her tight. He sighed, his lips moving against hers. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath intertwining with Jessa's.

"Jessa, you need to return to your body," Kari said softly.

Jessa cried out as she looked down to see her body disappearing. Her hands were translucent, her skin fading into nothing. "What is happening to me?" she wailed, her eyes pleading to Kari to stop this. "Please stop this!"

"It's okay Jessa," Kari said softly. "Your soul is returning to your body. I'll be there when you awaken."

"Kari…." Jessa said softly.

"Go, Jessa…" Kari said as she disappeared.

/

Wulfgar was sitting at his high table, Signi at his side. Sagnaro was sitting next to him, smiling and laughing with Wulfgar. Brochael, Hakkon, and Skatpi sat next to each other in the corner, both of them sullen and silent.

"Look at him," Brochael spat as he looked up at the high table. "That southerner is laughing and smiling, while Kari is out there risking his life to save Jessa."

"Calm down Brochael. Sagnaro has Wulfgar's trust. Don't make things difficult for Wulfgar," Skapti advised him.

"Why does that southerner want Jessa?" Hakkon asked. "I never understood, why her?"

"I went digging around," Skapti said. "And I discovered that our friend Sagnaro is broke. He lives off the generosity of others and then uses them to fund his country's wars. Jessa is the only heir to a lot of rich land. He probably wants to sell her land to fund a new war. Since we would be his allies, Wulfgar would have to send men and money, relieving some of the debt."

"I heard a man of his talking," Hakkon said, his voice low. "He knows Jessa is Kari's friend. Sagnaro thinks Jessa can convince Kari to fight for his country."

"Humph, I'd like to see that," Brochael said as he took a big swig of his ale. "I have never seen Kari dislike someone so much."

"I hope Jessa is okay," Hakkon said sadly.

The three men lapsed into silence as they saw Sagnaro's men dancing and singing as they drank. They seemed happy and upbeat, like their leader. Sagnaro certainly did not seem like a man who was about to lose his fiancée.

The doors were thrown open, a cold gust of wind blowing out the lamps. Kari walked in, his hair flying behind him in the wind. His eyes locked onto Wulfgar's flabbergasted expression.

Kari walked in, right past Wulfgar and Sagnaro. They jumped up, rushing after Kari as he swept past them up the steps to the rooms of the Jarlshold. Brochael and Skatpi jumped up after them, running past the stunned warriors in the hall.

Kari was on the second floor when they all reached him. He threw open the door to Jessa's room and walked in. His ravens squawked from the windowsill as he walked over to Jessa's bed. She was still motionless, her eyes unseeing.

The others piled in the room, holding their breaths. Kari sat on the bed, facing Jessa. His fingers gently traced the snake on Jessa's skin. It hissed and evaporated into the air, steam coming off of Jessa's skin. The snake disappeared as Kari's fingers traced it.

Kari smiled slightly as he leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Get away from her!" Sagnaro said as he exploded, his anger directed at the snow walker.

"Calm down Prince Sagnaro," Skapti said as he placed a hand on Sagnaro's shoulder.

The southerner shrugged off Skapti's hand as he reached for his sword. Behind him, his guards also reached for their swords.

"Kari?" Jessa asked as she woke up, as if coming out of a daze. "Is that you?" she asked him.

"It's me," Kari said as he let a soft smile touch his lips.

Jessa threw herself at him, her arms around her neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kari laughed a bit as he gently smoothed out her hair. He smiled as he hugged her close.

"I was so afraid," Jessa sobbed quietly. "And then…. You came to save me…."

"I'll always come to save you Jessa," Kari said softly, so that the others could not hear.

"You said…. Was it true?" she asked him.

"Jessa!" Sagnaro said as he ran forward, shoving Kari out of the way. "You're safe! Thank the gods!"

"Kari saved me," Jessa said with a smile as she looked over the southerner's broad shoulders at her friend.

"Well Kari," Wulfgar said. "I offered a reward to save Jessa, and you have completed your task. What is it that you want?" Wulfgar asked him.

Jessa looked at him. "Was it true?" she asked him, ignoring the others.

"It was," Kari said simply. "And you?" he asked her.

Jessa smiled at him. "Yes," she said softly. "I love you too, Kari," she said, making everyone gasp.

"Then I wish for Jessa's hand in marriage," Kari said simply, turning to Wulfgar. "I'm sure you can arrange this?"

"WHAT!" Sagnaro roared. "You come here and steal my fiancée, you dirty little sorcerer! I'll never lose to some piece of shit like you!" he snarled as he drew his sword, raising it to strike Kari.

Kari's hand flew out, catching Sagnaro's sword as it fell. His eyes were hard, like two piece of ice as ice encased the sword, coming from Kari's hand. The sword shattered into pieces of ice as Kari's ravens flew to land, one on his shoulder and one on Jessa's shoulder.

"That is your only warning," Kari said to Sagnaro. "Try to harm me or Jessa again and I will kill you."

Sagnaro could only stare as Kari walked past him back to Jessa. He sat on the edge of Jessa's bed and was rewarded when she practically tackled him to hug him.

"Kari! I'm so happy!" Jessa said.

"Gudrun is gone," Kari said to the onlookers, as he held Jessa in his arms.

"What happened?" Skapti asked.

"I absorbed her powers," Kari said simply. "She is no more, almost as if she had never existed."

"But how is that possible?" Wulfgar asked.

"Gudrun was strong, but I was stronger. I was her mirror image, which gave me the same powers as her. I simply took the rest of her powers, reducing her to nothing," Kari said calmly.

"Well, we were planning on having a wedding anyways," Wulfgar said with a grin. "We'll have yours tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"What!" Sagnaro said, outraged.

"And be warned prince," Wulfgar said calmly. "Kari and Jessa are great friends of mine. If you do anything to harm them in any way, it will be war. Now get out of my country, I've had enough of you annoying southerners in my halls," Wulfgar snapped at Sagnaro.

"You'll regret this," Sagnaro snapped as he stormed out of the room.

"Not likely," Wulfgar snorted after he left, making the others laugh.

"So, have you lovebirds decided where you two want to live?" Brochael asked them.

"It's up to Jessa," Kari said as he looked down at her.

She smiled, "Let's live in Tharinshall," she said with a grin.

"Whatever you wish," Kari said with a grin as he tilted his head down to meet her lips with his.

"All right you two," Skapti coughed. "Let's go down and celebrate."

"Aye to that!" Brochael said with a grin, making Kari and Jessa blush a bit.

/

Kari smiled as he looked outside of his window in Tharinshall. He could see Jessa playing with the snow monster he had created for her as a wedding present. It had started as a shaggy white puppy and had grown into an adult. He smiled, remembering how she had cooed over how adorable it had looked. The monster dog was loyal only to him, and to Jessa. Now it easily reached Jessa's shoulders, and she could ride it like a horse if she wanted to.

The snow puppies he created were barking as they played with Jessa. Kari's heart leapt to see her so happy, her hair fanning out behind her in waves.

They would have to head back to the Jarlshold soon. Signi was about to give birth, and Kari could tell it would be a son. Wulfgar had already written to ask them to be there for the birth, and they had both agreed immediately.

Besides, there were other reasons Kari wanted to be in Jarlshold. He smiled wider as Jessa rubbed her swollen belly. He was going to be a father. And Kari wanted Jessa to be around other humans when she gave birth to their son. It was safer than calling some midwife up to Tharinshall.

"Kari! Come down and play!" Jessa called up to him.

Kari smiled as he jumped out of the window, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He laughed as Jessa ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "That was the highest tower!"

"It's a secret," Kari said with a smile.

"I wonder if our baby girl will have the same powers as you," Jessa said as she rubbed her rounded stomach.

"Baby boy," Kari corrected her.

"Humph, I know it's a girl," Jessa said, her hand on her hip. "Call it women's intuition," she said.

"It's a boy, trust me," Kari said with a grin.

"We'll see who's right," Jessa said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Kari leaned down, planting a kiss on his wife's lips. "We'll see," he said with a grin.

"Yes, we will," Jessa said forcefully, a playful smile on her face.

The snow dogs yipped and barked as they circled around their feet. Jessa laughed as she snuggled into Kari's arms.

Kari looked down at his wife, thinking his life was perfect.

/

All done, and I'm glad I wrote this. I love the books, and I am excited to finish my story. Hope all you other fans out there like it!"

Ciao,

Hearts and Spades 3333


End file.
